The Secret Order For Lesbian Witches
by Ginny1701-W
Summary: When Ginny buys a book about a mystery group it set her thinking that maybe there is some truth in it. Getting Hermione to help her the two girls soon find themselves joining The Order For Lesbian Witches. But what dangers lie in wait for the two young witches. And why have the Order been hiding in the shadows for so long. FemSlash & BDSM


The Secret Order For Lesbian Witches 

Chapter 1

The Number One Best Seller

It was a lovely hot summer's day and Diagon Ally was packed with shoppers. It was the last week of the summer sales so everyone wanted to get their hands on everything that was stupidly priced.

Ginny Weasley walked along side her Mother as they headed for Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Ginny never minded shopping. But when you were shopping with Mrs Weasley it was an embarrassing experience.

The door to the shop was already open and Mrs Weasley strolled in with Ginny behind her. The shop wasn't as packed as the others were and Ginny counted this as a blessing. However when Luna Lovegood came out of the dressing room dressed in a black dress that blessing disappeared.

Mrs Weasley was explaining to Madam Malkin what she wanted.

"I need a new Gryffindor all weather cloaks. One...No better make that two grey knee length skirts. Also I think Ginny might need to have a bra fitting".

Ginny's face turned scarlet and she could tell Luna had heard because she giggled. Ginny was about to say something when Mrs Weasley grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over to the dressing room.

"Come on Ginny we don't have time for you to go and talk to Luna" Mrs Weasley said now pushing her daughter into the changing room.

Once Madam Malkin had taken down all of Ginny measurements she told the two of them to come back in an hour. This was music to Ginny's ears and she soon hurried out of the shop. Once back in the busy street she turned to Mrs Weasley.

"Mum may I go and see what the new best sellers are in Flourish and Blotts?"

Mrs Weasley nodded "very well but meet back here in an hour" she then fished about in her magical bag and handed Ginny her pocket money. "Make sure it's a book you will read".

Ginny smiled and entered the Flourish and Blotts and bumped right into Luna.

"Hello Ginny" the blond witch greeted her as she studied the three bookshelves of new books.

"Oh Hi Luna" said Ginny also now looking at the books.

"Got everything you want from Madam Malkin's?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. We have to return to pick them up in an hour".

"I see" Luna said pulling a book out entitled _"The Crazy Life of Matilda Locket"_.

Ginny's eyes scanned the books and two books did catch her eye. One was called _"The Lost City of Kindaldom_" and the other was _"In Love with a Muggle. A Witch's Tale of Love"_. This one she removed from the shelf and read the back of.

_Emily Heart was a very smart witch whose dream was to become a Healer. However as she started her fourth year at school she found herself falling for the new boy. A boy who is a muggle. _

_Frightened that her Father might find out about this. Emily must being a secret relationship with the boy who is called Thomas. But how long can you keep Love a secret?_

"Not really my cup of tea" said Luna looking over Ginny's shoulder. "Love stories about Muggles are confusing".

"I know. Ron and Hermione have been tip toeing around each other all summer. So it is confusing in real life" Ginny said putting the book back. "He's not happy about her returning to Hogwarts to re-take the seventh year".

Luna looked at Ginny "but its Hermione choice right? She can pick what she wants to do."

Ginny nodded "tell Ron that" she returned to the bookshelf and found herself looking at the spine of the Number One Best Seller.

"What's this?" she asked taking the book down and looking at the front cover. The cover had the image of two witches in each other's arms'. Above this in big white writing was.

_**The Secret Order For Lesbian Witches **_

Flipping the book over so she could see the back cover Ginny read the summery to see what it was all about.

_1983_

_Mary Blackwood was just a normal sixth year witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a bright witch and was top of ever class in the school. However her life changed when she came across an ancient group. A group that even pre-dated Professor Dumbledore by a hundred years. The Secret Order For Lesbian Witches._

_Read Mary's journey into this cult and decided for yourself if her story is true or just fiction._

_Author Rita Skeeter._

Ginny found herself reading the summery three times and then found herself very much wanting to buy the book.

"It's a good book" said Luna who looked like she picked _"The Crazy Life of Matilda Locket"_ to buy.

"You read it?" asked Ginny.

"Yes I did. It's every erotic but part of it did make me think there was some truth to it. If I was you I would buy it and read it. See what you make of it".

Ginny nodded and took the book to the cashier. Once she paid for it she turned to Luna and smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

"Hope you enjoy it" Luna said returning the smile.

"Will I see you on the Hogwart's express?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. You will know which compartment I am".

Ginny knew what Luna meant. She knew Luna was saying she would be in the one all on her own.

"Ginny" said a voice from behind her and Ginny turned to see Mrs Weasley standing there looking very cross.

"I said an hour. Not an hour and twenty minutes. Come on".

Ginny waved goodbye to Luna as her mother dragged her away.


End file.
